RAdio Detection And Ranging (radar) can be used in many applications including object detection, range-finding, direction-finding and mapping. Traditionally, radar has been used in aerial vehicles, satellites, and maritime vessels to locate objects and image terrain. In recent years, radar is finding increasing use in automobiles for applications such as blind-spot detection, collision avoidance, and autonomous driving. Unlike optical-based sensors (such as cameras or Light Detection and Ranging (LIDAR) systems) which are affected by changing weather and visibility, radar is capable of functioning in low light conditions, in the dark, and under all types of weather conditions.
However, existing automotive radar technology may lack the required resolution to (1) sense different objects, (2) distinguish between closely spaced objects, or (3) detect characteristics of objects on the road or in the surrounding environment. The resolution of existing automotive radar systems may be limited in both azimuth and elevation. Additionally, existing automotive radar systems tend to have a limited number of antenna channels and limited aperture size due to constraints imposed by automotive vehicle body size.
Although radar technology used in aerial vehicles and satellites may have higher resolution, such systems often require additional components and sensors that are cost prohibitive for commercial automotive use, due to different operational wavelengths between aerial/space applications versus automotive applications. Furthermore, the radar technology used in aerial vehicles and satellites may not be easily adaptable for automotive vehicles, given that the intended modes of operation between aerial/space and terrestrial applications are typically very different.